It Could Be You
by AllAloneAtTheDisco
Summary: Jude comes home to find her world falling apart. What will she do to cope?
1. Return Home

**Disclaimer**: Let me start off by **dis**claiming Instant Star. I do not own it so do not sue me- hell if you did sue me you wouldn't get much.

**A/N**: If any of you were reading I'm 0nly Human, I am the same author however I felt that the story was going nowhere which caused my writing to be lazy and 'shitty'. I had no motivation so I decided to start over with a new story. This one will be good, I promise. :D

Oh yes…and if you like RPG I've created one http/ Go there to check it out.

--------------------------------------

Title: **It Could Be You**

Chapter One: **Return Home**

Rating: **T**

--------------------------------------

Jude Harrison put her warm hand on the cool door knob. It was her first time home since the six week tour. Her heart beat rapidly because she was so nervous- nervous to see how everyone had been during her absence. Jude turned the door knob and the door creaked open. She walked inside to an empty living room. There was an uncomfortable silence in her house; especially since she was expecting **someone **there to welcome her home.

Jude peered into the kitchen, "Mom?"

There was no one. She walked to the stairs and headed up. She walked down the hall and knocked on Sadie's bedroom door, "Sadie?"

Still, no answer.

"Where is everyone?" Jude wondered aloud. "Hello!"

Jude shrugged and walked into her room. She closed the door behind her and fell on her bed, staring towards the ceiling. It was nice to rest on her own bed, yet depressing that she was still alone. Jude stood up and walked to her dresser. She smiled awkwardly into the mirror and fixed her straight red hair.

"Maybe I'll dye my hair." Jude told herself, pulling at the red locks.

"What color?" Jude looked to see her door half way open, a person walking towards her.

"Jamie!" Jude threw her arms around her best friend, or whatever he was. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too." Jamie smiled, hugging her back. They finally let go and looked at each other, still smiling. "So how was it? Amazing right?"

"It was…" Jude looked up, thinking hard about the question. She gave up. "Okay it was amazing!"

Jamie hugged Jude tight again, "You have no idea how much I've missed you!"

"Thanks Jamie," Jude's smile faded. "But where's everyone else?"

"Oh," Jamie replied. "That."

"That?" Jude asked. "What's going on? Come on Jamie tell me."

"Sadie comes home today too." Jamie said in an edgy tone. "They went to meet her at the airport. I talked to your mother this morning."

"Oh." Jude looked like she was in a daze. "I guess that makes sense."

"You're not mad?" Jamie asked, tilting his head.

"I guess I'm…confused." Jude said, reassuringly. "I don't know why they would meet her over me. My dad too?"

"I think so." Jamie responded. "She said '**We** are going to meet Sadie at the airport so if Jude comes back let her know.'"

Suddenly Jude and Jamie heard a noise from downstairs; a mixture of voices coming in the door. One of the voices hit Jude in the heart like a dart. It was Tommy.

"Aren't you gonna go downstairs?" Jamie asked, raising an eyebrow. "I bet they'd be ecstatic to see you!"

"Alright." Jude walked out of her room, Jamie trailing along behind. They walked downstairs, halfway down Jamie took hold of Jude's hand.

"Jude!" Mrs. Harrison hugged her daughter. "Sweetheart I'm so happy to have you home!"

"Hey Jude," Sadie hugged her sister. "How was touring?"

"Fine," Jude replied. "How was Italy?"

"Great!" Sadie smiled brightly. "It was so romantic!"

"Well that's just super." Jude's eyes met Tommy's and then quickly looked away. "I'm going to unpack. We'll catch up later okay Mom…Sadie?"

"Sure honey." her mother responded.

"Come on Jamie," Jude grabbed his hand and they went upstairs.

Sadie looked at Tommy, "She acted like you weren't even here?"

Tommy shrugged. "Want to go have dinner or something?"

"I'm making dinner if you guys want to stay?" Mrs. Harrison announced from the kitchen.

"Mom…" Sadie rolled her eyes.

"That sounds great." Tommy replied. "Thanks."


	2. Long Enough

**Disclaimer**: Let me start off by **dis**claiming Instant Star. I do not own it so do not sue me- hell if you did sue me you wouldn't get much.

**A/N**: www . freewebs . com / instantstaronline

--------------------------------------

Title: **It Could Be You**

Chapter Two: **Long Enough**

Rating: **T**

--------------------------------------

Jude played with her mashed potatoes and corn, mixing them together but not eating a single spoonful. She didn't have much of an appetitive and all she wanted to do was get up and leave. There was an awkward silence between the five people.

"Doesn't anybody have any stories to tell about their summer?" asked Mrs. Harrison. "You just got back and nobody is talking."

"My summer was great." Jamie smirked. "Except that I missed Jude everyday."

"Isn't that sweet." Tommy said, taking a sip of his water.

"I think it is." Jamie responded.

"It is," said Jude. "Jamie actually admits it when he cares about someone."

"Jude don't start." Tommy replied.

"Start what?" Sadie asked, confused. "She's just being weird."

"May I be excused?" Jude dropped her spoon on the table.

"Well my summer was great too." Tommy said. "Italy is beautiful."

"Mom?" Jude repeated. "Excused?"

"I suppose." Mrs. Harrison shrugged. "I see that** this** was a great idea."

"I just don't want to be near Sadie right now." Jude stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

Sadie stood up and followed her sister.

"What is your problem?" Sadie said, lightly pushing Jude on the shoulder.

"You are!" Jude replied, voice squeaky. "Our parents go to meet you at the airport! Dad hasn't even called me or anything! You took Tommy to Italy and…"

"I still don't get your problem." Sadie put her hands on her hips.

"I don't know," Jude threw her hands in the air. "I'm jealous maybe? You have everything I want."

"Like what Jude?" exclaimed Sadie. "I don't have anything! You make no sense."

"Yeah?" Jude's head tilted a little. "You have Tommy."

"So that's what this is about?" Sadie questioned. "You mad because…"

"You spent the whole summer with the guy I care about more than anything," Jude tilted her head back to keep the tears from escaping her eyes. "You were in Italy together all summer that kind of tells you something!"

"Um Jude?"

Jude and Sadie turned their heads to see Jamie standing in the door way.

"How long were you there?" Jude asked, as Jamie walked towards her.

"Long enough." He replied, right before he walked past her and out the front door.


	3. Help Me

**Disclaimer**: Let me start off by **dis**claiming Instant Star. I do not own it so do not sue me- hell if you did sue me you wouldn't get much.

**A/N**: www . freewebs . com / instantstaronline

--------------------------------------

Title: **It Could Be You**

Chapter Three: **Help Me**

Rating: **T**

--------------------------------------

Jude slammed her bedroom door shut. What had she done? Jamie had just witnessed her bleed her heart out for another guy. A guy that didn't even want her!

_I'm losing everyone. My best friends. My family. Everyone._

Jude stared at herself in her mirror. Her hair was messy and she had eyeliner running down her face. _You're such a slob no wonder nobody like you. But Jamie does and I ruined that!_

Jude felt anger towards herself for the first time. She felt like such a horrible person and everything was her fault.

Jude picked up a pair of scissors off her bureau. She walked backwards until her legs hit her bed and she sat. Jude extended her left arm, gripping the scissors in her sweaty right hand. She put the sharp edge on her light skin and slid it across with pressure.

Jude gasped as she watched a thick red substance escape out the small slice. It wasn't too shallow or too deep. The pain hit her with a traumatic jolt. She dropped the scissors on her bed and got up. Jude opened her door quietly, keeping her arm held at an angle to keep the blood from dripping down. She walked steadily towards the bathroom, which at that moment, felt millions of miles away.

She finally reached the bathroom and went inside, locking the door behind her. Jude turned on the faucet and put her arm under the cold running water. After her arm looked clean, Jude grabbed a small towel and held it against her injury. Seconds later the blood began to seep through the cloth. Jude leaned against the bathroom wall and slid downward until she sat on the cold tile. She held the cloth firmly against her work and closed her eyes.


	4. Its Not Your Fault That I Can't Trust

**Disclaimer**: Let me start off by **dis**claiming Instant Star. I do not own it so do not sue me- hell if you did sue me you wouldn't get much.

**A/N**: www . freewebs . com / instantstaronline

--------------------------------------

Title: **It Could Be You**

Chapter Four: **It's Not Your Fault That I Can't Trust**

Rating: **T**

--------------------------------------

Jude was sitting on her front steps with her face in her hands. She looked up when she heard a car stop in front of her house. Yes, a blue car. Jude watched with tired eyes as Tommy walked closer.

"She's not home." Jude said, pain in her voice.

"Who isn't home?" Tommy asked, sitting down beside her.

Jude looked away from him. "Your girlfriend."

"I don't have a…"

"Oh yeah?" Jude interrupted. "Then what do you call staying in Italy with someone for six weeks?"

"I didn't come to see her, anyway." Tommy said. "I came to see you."

He looked at her but she stared in the other direction.

"Jude," Tommy spoke slowly. "I don't want you to be mad at me."

"I'm not mad Tommy." Jude looked at him. "I really don't even care anymore."

"What do you want from me?" Tommy asked. "Because I can't figure it out. I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"I don't need your help Tommy." Jude stated.

"Why are you pushing me away?" Tommy asked, putting his hand on her arm.

Jude drew her arm away quickly and defensively.

"Sorry." Tommy felt guilty for touching her.

"I'm losing everyone." Jude said. "My dad is gone. My mom chose Sadie over me. Sadie hates me. Jamie hates me. Kat hasn't returned my calls. I have no one."

"You have me." Tommy wiped a tear from her cheek. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "You always have me Jude."


	5. All Apologies

**Disclaimer**: Let me start off by **dis**claiming Instant Star. I do not own it so do not sue me- hell if you did sue me you wouldn't get much.

**A/N**: www . freewebs . com / instantstaronline

--------------------------------------

Title: **It Could Be You**

Chapter Five: **All Apologies**

Rating: **T**

--------------------------------------

Jude woke up the next morning and the first thing she noticed was the stinging of her left arm. She rolled up her sleeve and inspected the damage. Jude grabbed the pair of scissors beside her bed, and without thinking, dragged it across her flesh. The feeling was painful yet addicting. It distracted her from everything else.

She wiped the blood away with tissues. Jude looked at the two fresh slices on her arm. This time she was careful to cut shallow so that the blood would stop quicker.

Jude rolled down her sleeve and got out of bed.

--------------------------------------

"Hey Kat." Jude walked up to her friend who was searching frantically through her locker.

"It's the first day of school and I already lost one of my text books." Kat closed her locker and looked at Jude. "Oh hi."

_Oh hi? She hadn't seen me all summer and all I get is oh hi?_

"I missed you Kat!" Jude attempted to hug Kat who became very resistant and avoided it.

"I'm late for class." Kat pushed past Jude and started down the hall.

Jude turned around, "What the…"

"Why don't you go see Tommy?" Kat turned her head a little but continued walking away. She rolled her eyes right before disappearing around the corner.

"Errr…." Jude walked down the hall frustrated. She walked into the library where she spotted Jamie sitting at a table.

Jude walked over to him, "Can I sit here?"

Jamie didn't respond; he didn't even look up from the book.

"Jamie?"

Still no response.

Jude took it upon herself and sat down. She put down her books on the table and looked at Jamie. He didn't move his eyes from the book. Jude felt like she was invisible.

"Jamie?"

Jude realized she was fighting an endless battle.

"Fine if you want to ignore me that's fine," Jude said softly. "But I want to say sorry. I didn't mean it how I said it. If you want to talk call me. Please Jamie."

Jude stood up. She picked up her things and walked out. Jamie looked up from his reading and watched her leave.

--------------------------------------

Jude lay on her bed in her dark room. She turned on the light and noticed the picture of her, Jamie and Kat on her nightstand. She picked up the scissors that lay beside it.

_I wish I could talk to someone but I can't._

Jude rolled up her sleeve.

_Mom wouldn't get it._

She put the scissors to her arm.

_Dad is gone, probably out with some other woman._

Jude sliced open her skin with the blade.

_Sadie hates me._

She breathed heavy, staring at the dark red line.

_Kat hates me._

The blood trickled down her arm.

_Jamie hates me._

Jude put the scissor to her arm again.

_Tommy… it only hurts to talk to him._

She dragged it across her innocent flesh.

Jude heard her bedroom door open. She sat there, frozen, as she watched Jamie walk in. He was holding one of Jude's books; she must have left it in the library. It all happened too quickly. She felt light-headed.

"Jude!"


	6. You Amaze Me

**Disclaimer**: Let me start off by **dis**claiming Instant Star. I do not own it so do not sue me- hell if you did sue me you wouldn't get much.

**A/N**: www . freewebs . com / instantstaronline

--------------------------------------

Title: **It Could Be You**

Chapter Six: **You Amaze Me**

Rating: **T**

--------------------------------------

Jamie's jaw dropped when he realized what Jude was doing to herself. He walked over to her and sat down beside her, he looked at her arm. Jamie looked into Jude's sad eyes, his own feeling of sadness crawled through every vein in his body. It overwhelmed him. Jude was so stable and happy, right? Why would she be doing this to herself?

Jamie got up and walked to the bathroom where he grabbed a black towel. Black because blood stains. Jamie rushed back to Jude and wrapped her arm in the towel. With saying anything, Jamie got up and returned to the bathroom. He searched through a cabinet for medical supplies.

"Uh what are you doing?" Sadie had her arms crossed across her chest. "I need to take a shower."

Sadie expected some sort of joke but instead, she was ignored. Jamie grabbed some antiseptic wipes, gauze and medical tape.

"What do you need all that for?" Sadie asked. "It looks like someone lost an arm."

"You can take your shower now." Jamie walked past her. Sadie watched him as he walked into Jude's room and closed the door behind him.

Jude was still sitting on her bed with the cloth around her arm. She was crying, her dark red hair covered most of her face. Jamie unwrapped the towel revealing her cut up arm. Jude winced in pain when Jamie rubbed the antiseptic wipe over her wounds, all of them still fresh.

Jude's heart was pounding as she sat there like a zombie, letting Jamie take care of her. All she hoped for was that he didn't hate her for this. Jamie wrapped her arm in gauze and kept it in place with the medical tape. Jude looked like she had been to a hospital.

"You should probably get stitches," Jamie told her, his eyes gleamed with sadness. "Want me to take you…"

"No." Jude interrupted. "I can't go anywhere, people will find out."

Jamie didn't want to push her, "Okay." He rolled down her sleeve for her.

"Jamie," Jude said, she couldn't look at him. "Do you hate me?"

"No!" Jamie replied. "I could never hate you Jude. You're my…"

That when he remembered. What were they? Jude confessed her love for Tommy a few days ago so they couldn't be much more than friends.

"You said to call you," Jamie said. "In the library remember? So talk to me."

Jude felt relieved that he wasn't obsessing over her self injury. She pushed her hair behind her ears and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I didn't mean what I said about Tommy," Jude said; she lay down on her bed. "I thought I cared about him romantically. I guess I was just jealous that Sadie had the attention of my producer. I want his attention but for my music, not anything more."

Jamie lay down beside Jude.

"I don't really know what else to say," she looked at him. "I'm really really sorry."

Jamie put his arm over her and touched her hand. "I believe you."

Jude closed her eyes. She was so lucky to have somebody like Jamie and she always took advantage of him. Jude promised herself that she would never do that again right before she drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------

Tommy walked into G Major. He walked down the hall, looking for Georgia when he spotted Jude in a studio by herself. Tommy went inside.

"You amaze me, what you put me through." Jude sang, strumming her guitar. "It's so crazy, the things I would do for you."

"That sounds really good," Tommy interrupted her song. "How does the chorus go?"

"If you won't give me a moment of you time, then why are you always on my mind." Jude sang. This song was faster than most of her others. "If you won't give me the chance to shine, then why are you why are you on my mind."

"Really good Jude," Tommy said. "Like all your songs."

"Thanks Tommy," Jude stood up, holding her guitar. "And this time **you did** inspire me."

Jude walked away.


	7. Don't Tell Anyone

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Instant Star. :P

**A/N**: www . freewebs . com / instantstaronline

--------------------------------------

Title: **It Could Be You**

Chapter Seven:** Don't Tell Anyone**

Rating: **T**

--------------------------------------

Jamie and Jude were sitting in her living room watched television. They were sitting on the couch; Jude rested her head on Jamie's shoulder.

"I can't find anything good." Jude said, flipping through channels. Eventually she shut it off completely. "Jamie, can I ask you something?"

Jamie looked down at her, "Of course."

"You didn't tell anyone right?" Jude asked.

"Tell anyone…" Jamie felt a pain in his stomach. "Oh. No I didn't."

Jude nodded her head, looking at the floor.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Jude looked at him.

"Did you do it again?" Jamie asked.

They both looked at each other for a moment.

She choked on her words, "Ye…Ye…Yes."

"Juuude." Jamie seemed mad at first but he collected himself. He was hurt. "Please stop."

Jude couldn't stand the sadness in his eyes, "I'm sorry."

"If you don't stop then I will be forced to tell someone," Jamie told her. "You need help. You are hurting yourself this is dangerous."

"I kind of wish you didn't know," Jude admitted. "Now you can see that I'm a horrible person."

"No," Jamie gently touched her chin, moving her to face him. "You are beautiful and you will get through this. We are…"

Again, Jamie didn't know what to call them.

"We've been best friends since kindergarten," Jamie said. "I'm glad that I know. You need to remember that I am here for you no matter what."

"I know," Jude replied. "I just don't want to hurt you."

Jude rethought what she just said. _If I don't want to hurt him then why am I thinking about Tommy right now?_

Jude stood up and walked into the kitchen. Jamie got up a few seconds later and followed her. He saw her standing next to the opened silverware drawer, holding a knife in her hand.

"Jude!" Jamie called out, angrily. "What did we just talk about!"

"I'm mad at myself," Jude responded, crying. "I have to."

"What you have to do is give me the knife," Jamie said, stepping closer to her. He spoke sternly, "Now."

They were both started by the door bell.

"Jude put it down so you can answer the door." Jamie demanded.

"I have to do this first." Jude said, the knife reflected the sunlight from the window.

"Jude," Jamie said. "I'm not going to ask again, give it to me."

"No Jamie."

Jamie approached her, "Give it to me!"

Jamie grabbed Jude as she struggled to pull away. He was behind her holding her by her arms. Jude was facing the kitchen counter.

"Stop it!" Jude screamed. "Let me go!"

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Jude and Jamie both turned around to see Tommy. Jamie let go of Jude who quietly put the knife down on the counter. She rubbed her arms which hurt from Jamie holding them so tightly.

Tommy walked up to Jamie and pushed him hard against the wall, he held him there pointing a finger in his face. "You get the hell out of here." Tommy let go of Jamie.

Jamie began to walk towards Jude when Tommy grabbed him again and shove him against the wall. "I think I just told you to leave." Tommy glared at him, his eyes burned with hate.

Jamie held up his hands, surrendering. He looked at Jude, with a voice almost as angry as Tommy's he spoke, "Good thing I can keep a secret."

Jude watched her best friend walk out of the room. She heard her front door slam shut.

"Jude," Tommy walked to her and hugged her. "What was he doing to you?"


	8. Tell Me

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Instant Star. :P

**A/N**: www . freewebs . com / instantstaronline

--------------------------------------

Title: **It Could Be You**

Chapter Eight:** Tell Me**

Rating: **T**

--------------------------------------

Jude and Tommy sat across from each other at her kitchen table. Jude sat, quietly with her arms crossed, as Tommy stared at her. He was waiting for her to explain the situation to him.

"Jude," Tommy said. He had been there almost an hour and still had no answers. "You can tell me anything."

Jude was looking away from him. She didn't say a word.

"Jude please?" Tommy was begging her. "Say something…anything."

Jude finally looked up, "Jamie wasn't hurting me."

"Then what happened?" Tommy asked, concerned.

"Nothing Tommy! I can't tell you!" Jude exclaimed, she stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

Tommy followed her, "If nothing happened then why can't you just explain it to me?"

"Just leave me and Jamie alone!" Jude said loudly; she ran upstairs and went inside her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Hey!"

Tommy saw Sadie come through the front door.

"Sadie!" Tommy smiled, he looked at the stairs. He looked back at Sadie. "How are you?"

The blonde girl smiled at him, "Okay…"

"That's good to hear." Tommy said, as Sadie moved closer to him.

**Jude took out a razor blade from her drawer.**

Sadie wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling and staring into his gorgeous eyes.

**She rolled up her sleeve. Dozens of scars covered her arm. She put the razor to her wrist.**

Tommy smiled back, leaning in and kissing her directly on the lips. Sadie kissed him back, gently and passionately.

**Jude sliced open her flesh. The blade was thin and sharp, making it easy to dig a sharp painful cut in her skin. The blood poured through the opening.**

Sadie pushed Tommy backward until they landed on the couch. She didn't stop kissing him as she took off his shirt.

**Jude gasped. She had never seen so much blood.**

Tommy climbed on top of Sadie and slid his hand up her shirt, the two still lip locked.

**Jude began to see things in slow motion. The razor fell from her hand and hit the floor. She struggled to stay on her feet and eventually fell forward, slamming into the bureau. She knocked everything over, (makeup, books, miscellaneous clutter,) as she tumbled to the floor.**

Tommy and Sadie stopped what they were doing and looked up. They heard the sound. Suddenly a guilty feeling overtook Tommy as he put his shirt back on.

"What was that?" Sadie asked.

Tommy shrugged, "Maybe Jude is throwing things around her room?"

"She doesn't do that." Sadie argued. She was surprised that she sounded so defensive. "She's usually very quiet, unless she's practicing her music which is always."

"I'll go check on her." Tommy got up. He walked around the couch and headed up the stairs. Tommy reached the top and turned down the hall. He reached Jude's bedroom and opened the door.


	9. Are You Okay?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Instant Star. :P

**A/N**: www . freewebs . com / instantstaronline

--------------------------------------

Title: **It Could Be You**

Chapter Nine:** Are You Okay?**

Rating: **T**

--------------------------------------

"Where is she!" Jamie burst through the hospital doors and into the waiting room. The room was pretty large. It had uncomfortable looking blue couches and stacks of magazines. There were about five other unfortunate people waiting in there that Jamie didn't recognize. Jamie headed for the door that led to the hospital rooms.

Tommy, who had been sitting there for a while, stood up and blocked Jamie from going any further, "Do you want to chill for a second?"

"No actually I don't!" Jamie said, facing Tommy right in the eye. "Jude is…"

"Shut the hell up man," Tommy grabbed Jamie by the arm and led him into the bathroom. Jamie looked angry, disturbed even. Tommy watched him pace back and forth. "Now that we don't have an audience… go ahead let it out."

"This is all my fault," Jamie walked back and forth restlessly, biting at his fingernails. "If I had just gotten her help right away…"

"What?" Tommy butted in. "You mean you knew about this?"

"I…"

"And you just let it happen?"

"I didn't think it would go this far!" Jamie cried out in defense. "I promised her I wouldn't tell."

"Well you should have told me!" Tommy insisted, holding up his hand as if he just stated the obvious.

"Yeah right," Jamie replied. "You're the last person she wanted to know!"

"Well…" Tommy paused. "Really?"

"Yes!" Jamie responded, a little annoyed. "Can't we just go see her?"

"If we could don't you think I'd be in there?" Tommy asked. "She hasn't woken up for hours. They're supposed to let us know when something happens."

"She's gonna be okay though?" Jamie asked.

Tommy didn't say anything.

Jamie walked past him and left the bathroom. Tommy trailed closely behind. They came to the waiting room to find Jude's family and her doctor. The looks on their faces weren't promising.

"Well?" Tommy asked, impatiently.

The doctor shook his head, "She didn't make it."

"Oh my god!" Jude shot up in her bed. She was breathing hard and sweating. She rolled up her sleeve, scars all down her arm, her wrist: clean. "What a nightmare."

Jude looked at the clock. It was 6:29 P.M. She had only been sleeping for about a half hour. Jude got up and left her room; she went downstairs.

"Hey," Sadie said, she was sitting on the couch watching television. "Take a nap? Your hairs a mess."

Jude flattened her hair with her hands, "Did you see Tommy?"

"No," Sadie replied, wondering why she would ask. "I just got home like five minutes ago."

"Really?" Jude asked. She looked at her wrist again.

"Are you okay?" Sadie asked. "You've been acting completely weird lately."

Jude stepped closer to the couch where he sister lay, "Ya know Sadie…if you weren't so wrapped up in your own life, you'd already know."

Sadie's jaw dropped as she watched her sister walk out the door.


	10. In Another Life

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Instant Star. :P Or the song "In Another Life"

**A/N**: I know Jamie is anything but violent, but hello! He didn't hurt Jude, wouldn't you be mad? Just read…

--------------------------------------

Title: **It Could Be You**

Chapter Ten:** In Another Life**

Rating: **T**

--------------------------------------

"You're on in five." Tommy told Jude, who was sitting on the floor backstage. She was doing a performance for a radio station. The concert was called Rock It Now and featured numerous artists. "Come on get up."

Tommy held his hand out to her. She grabbed it and he pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks." Jude said, staring into his eyes. "I'm so glad to be back, you know, working with you again."

"Me too," Tommy smiled. "But you're on in two so let's go."

Jude smiled back, she picked up her guitar. Jude and Tommy walked towards the entrance of the stage together.

"Wish me luck." Jude said, looking back at him as she entered on her queue.

Tommy mouthed the words, 'Good luck' to her.

"Hope I didn't miss her." Tommy turned around to see Jamie.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked.

"Watching Jude from _right here_," Jamie responded. "The show is sold out so I figured I would just sneak backstage."

Tommy wasn't amused.

"This is going to be my new single," Jude said into the microphone. "It's called In Another Life. I wrote it for someone special."

Jude flashed a look towards Tommy.

"**Do you love me? Oh do you love me? I say soooo…" **Jude sang**. "Do you need me? Oh do you need me? God I hope."**

"You know who she wrote that for right?" Jamie asked Tommy, smiling.

"Dude," Tommy shook his head. "Shut up."

"**I get this feeling deep inside. That somewhere somehow you passed me by."** Jude continued to sing her heart out. **"I can't put my finger on it but. The more that I see you the more that I know… Everywhere you go is everywhere I've been. You finish all my sentences before they begin."**

"Why do you always have to have an attitude?" Jamie glared at Tommy. "You have serious issues."

"No I just think its funny how you assume she wrote that for you." Tommy snapped back.

"**And I know that look in your eyes. It's like I've seen you before about a million times…In another life, in another life maybe, in another life you must've been mine."**

"What are you talking about?" Jamie responded. "I'm her_ boyfriend_."

Tommy laughed shaking his head.

"Oh you think she wrote it for YOU?" Jamie asked. "Right, you wish."

"I'm not saying anything," Tommy replied. "Alright Mr. Boyfriend?"

"**You make me feel so. You make me so. Beautiful. It doesn't matter. No it never matters if we're out or home. We can make hours into years. Wherever you go you're always here. It's like I've known you from before. But I'm just so happy you walked through my door. I'm breathing you in. I'm breathing you out. Do you love me oh do you love me. Say you love me oh say you love me."**

"Like I said," Jamie repeated. "You have serious issues."

"I'm not the one who was hurting her in the kitchen." Tommy said, getting in Jamie's face.

"Back up." Jamie pushed Tommy backwards.

Tommy came forward again, threatening Jamie, "Touch me again."

"At least I'm there for her." Jamie said, defensively. He pushed Tommy again. "Where are you all the time? With her _sister_?"

"That's it."

"**And I know that look in your eyes. It's like I've seen you before about a million times. In another life, in another life maybe, in another life you must've been mine."**

"Do you love me oh say you love me." Jude ended her song.

Tommy had his fist raised. He punched Jamie in the face right as Jude looked towards them.

Jude smiled towards the cheering crowd, "Thank you." She said into the microphone.

Jude walked offstage and started towards Jamie, who had his hand on his face.

"Jamie are you okay?" Jude moved his hand to inspect the damage. Tommy had given him a fat lip but other than that he seemed alright. She spoke with heartfelt concern. "Jamie?"

"I guess." Jamie replied, softly.

Jude looked at Tommy, disgust written all over her face. "I write you a song and you do this?"

Tommy didn't say anything to her.

"Wait that song was for him?" Jamie asked in disbelief. "Do you love me oh do you love me? That was for him?"

Jude panicked and stormed off.

"Told you." Tommy said, right before he walked off, following Jude. "Jude wait up."

Tommy finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm, "Ahhh!" she cried in pain.

Tommy's expressed confusion in his eyes, "Sorry."

"It's okay." Jude responded. "Why did you hit Jamie?"

"He was annoying me."

"Big deal!" Jude exclaimed. "He's my best friend and you can't…"

"Best friend or boyfriend?" Tommy asked. "Make up your mind."

Tommy grabbed Jude by her arms and pulled her close to him.

"Owww!" Jude screamed, pulling away. "Stop grabbing my arms!"

"I'm sorry." Tommy apologized. "What's wrong with your arms?"

Jude looked at the floor. She rolled up her sleeve and exposed her secret.

"Jude." Tommy ran his fingers down her scars and wounds. He put his arms around her and held her close. Her tears fell on his chest.

"You hate me." Jude looked up at him.

Tommy wiped her tears away. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"Ju…" Jamie stopped in his tracks; he turned around and quietly left.


	11. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Instant Star! Geez.

**A/N**: I'll tell you after…

--------------------------------------

Title: **It Could Be You**

Chapter Eleven:** Goodbyes**

Rating: **T**

--------------------------------------

"What's wrong lover-boy?" Kat asked Jamie, as she watched him fumble through his locker. "You haven't spoken to me all day."

"Kat," Jamie slammed his locker and looked at her. "Remember what you said about her breaking my heart?"

Kat nodded, watching Jamie put his hand over his heart.

"Well it's broken," Jamie announced. "It's not there anymore."

"What?" Kat asked, gleaming with concern. "She broke up with you?"

"Not exactly," Jamie replied. "I saw her kiss Tommy is all."

"They kissed?" Kat asked, surprised to hear that Jude was a cheater. Kat hugged Jamie. "I'm sorry, Jamie."

"She doesn't know I saw." Jamie said, letting go of Kat. "At least I don't think so."

"Really," Kat responded. "What are you gonna do?"

"Guess I'll go confront her after school." Jamie replied. "This sucks so badly."

--------------------------------------

Jamie knocked on the Harrison's front door. After a few seconds, the door opened.

"Hi Jamie," Sadie said, smiling. "Come on in Jude's in the kitchen."

"Thanks." Jamie said, walking inside. He walked past Sadie and went inside the kitchen where he found Jude talking to Tommy.

"Funny I'd see you here." Jamie said to Tommy. "I have to talk to Jude so can you…" Jamie made a gesture towards the door.

Tommy looked at Jamie and then back at Jude, "Remember what I said."

"Whatever." Jude was leaning against the counter, her arms crossed. Her hair fell in her face and she looked upset.

Tommy walked past Jamie, bumping his shoulder and almost knocking him backwards. Jamie ignored it and walked over to Jude. He moved her hair out of her face and saw tears.

Jamie sighed loudly, "You alright?"

"I don't know anymore, Jamie!" Jude exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

Jamie pushed her off gently. She looked at him, her eyes red and wet, begging him to hold her and make everything okay. Asking him why he just resisted her grasp.

"Jude," Jamie said. "I know things have been hard for you lately."

"Jamie I'm so lucky to have you." Jude tried hugging him again, but he back away.

"You don't." Jamie responded.

"What do you mean?" Jude asked. "You're like the only one I do have."

"What about Tommy, huh?" Jamie asked. "You sure had him last night. Remember, you kissed him?"

"Jamie…"

"No Jude." Jamie interrupted. "I'm not going to be that guy, the one who ignores the truth just because he loves you. It hurts too much."

"Jamie…"

"Goodbye," Jamie walked towards the door. "Goodbye Jude Harrison."

**A/N**: Makes you wonder what happened with Tommy? Don't worry- you'll find out…and it won't be too terrible.


End file.
